


Hit Me With Your Sweet Love, Steal Me With a Kiss

by AwkwardAllison



Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAllison/pseuds/AwkwardAllison
Summary: Old work that I decided to post here, read the tags.
Relationships: Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Daniel Lim
Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882126
Kudos: 28





	Hit Me With Your Sweet Love, Steal Me With a Kiss

_**"** _ _**D**_ _ **-Daddy.**_ _ **.."** _

_**"Yes sweetie?"** _ _Jay answers._

 **_"P-please..let me..c-come.."_ ** _he begs._

 **_"But baby, we aren't even finished yet. You don't wanna ruin our fun, don't you?"_ ** _The other male, Stephen, states right after._

_As much as he wants to beg for them to let him come already, he needs to be good for them, like an obedient slut he is._

**_"Aah..!"_ ** _He moans as he feels the vibrator's vibrations increase by alot, stimulating him even further._

**_"D-Daddy..p-please."_ **

**_"You're doing so good baby, keep fucking yourself with it.."_ ** _the purple-mohawked male that was on the other side of the bed praises to the younger green-haired male._

_Daniel nods and does exactly what he's told._

**_"Fuck, fuck- I-I'm gonna come..!"_ ** _He warns them as he keeps on pleasuring himself with the vibrator, which the vibrations has become more intense than before._

**_"Go ahead..come for us..."_ **

_And "come" he did, he let out a gasp as he reached his second climax, slick and his own cum painting the vibrator and his thighs, Daniel panting heavily afterwards._

**_"You were so good, Dan.."_ ** _he praises as he peppers kisses everywhere, especially his sensitive spots._

 **_"P-Please, fuck me now, I...I'm ready."_ ** _He pants out as he lifts himself up a little on the comfy bed and parts his cunt's peachy folds_ _, revealing his wet entrance, dripping with his fluids from his previous orgasms. This made the two other older males more turned on when they knew how wet their sub was for them._

 **_"Fuck, okay baby, whatever you want."_ ** _Jay states absentmindedly since his eyes were still fixated on the sub's dripping entrance._

 _Stephen the_ _n moves the green-haired male's position by slowly flip him over, with his face facing his own dick and his ass in the air and also presenting himself the blond male in a slutty manner._

 _**"Fuck, Dan..you look so fucking good right now,"** _ _he praises as he prepares himself to finally fuck his and Stephen's submissive slut._

_When he already got his dick lubed up, he aligns himself to Daniel's wet opening and thrusted slowly into him while holding onto his feminine-like hips, making the bottom male gasp._

_Then he thrusts inside of him slightly faster and harder, making him moan and pant even more 'cause, holy shit, he's that big._

_And, fun fact. Stephen's getting hard again too, so he decides to let Daniel suck at his hard cock to just catch some relief._

**_"Dan, do you mind sucking Daddy's hard cock?"_ ** _He requests the aroused submissive male, he doesn't physically get an answer but gets a verbal one instead, with Daniel opening his lips for his long and big cock to enter inside of his mouth._

_Stephen moans because of the feeling of warmness of Daniel's mouth, and to add, he also moaned when he was sucking him off, which turned him on even further and he is also really good at sucking him off, like a skilled professional. Not so surprising since he was the one who taught him to do that, with the help of Jay of course, but overrall it felt really good._

_Daniel, on the hand, felt so much pleasure and lust than he could even imagine. Getting both his mouth and his pussy fucked senseless, he bets that he would hardly even walk tomorrow from this just because of how rough the older blond is fucking him._

**_"Oh God, how are you still so tight? You just fucked yourself with a vibrator, twice."_ ** _He pants out, the bottom male just moaned again in response to that._

**_"Nngh, I imagine what his cunt must feel like..."_ **

**_"Yeah, it's so hot and so tight inside, I fucking love it.."_ **

_By hearing them ranting about his (not-so) private part made him feel tingly inside, he loves the attention he was getting from this, it astonished him, but only a little, since he knows that._

_After a few more thrusts from the dominant blond male, he already felt like coming again, but he also wanted them to feel as good he feels so he sucks harder on Stephen's cock and he clenches his walls._

**_"Baby, baby..I- fuck, that feels so fucking good, keep going.."_ ** _he encourages the male, he just hums in response to that and keeps on doing his work._

_Once Stephen had finally reached his peak, he came inside of Daniel's mouth, shooting his load inside of his mouth, some of it went out and some of it were still inside of him, he let his dick free and a string of his semen connected with the younger male's mouth were shown but he didn't mind either way. When he thought that his mouth finally had a chance to rest, he abruptly moaned afterwards when he feels Jay's dick hitting his g-spot endlessly and roughly._

**_"D-Daddy..p-please, inside, inside!"_ ** _He begs, which means that he wants him to come inside of him, obviously._

 **_"Of course_ ** **_..and after I come inside of you, it'll be Stephen's turn for him fuck your sopping wet pussy. Once he finishes too, you'll be filled with our cum."_ ** _He seductively states._

**_"You want that, don't you?"_ ** _Stephen questions the younger male while gripping onto the short locks of his light green hair._

_Since Dan was desperate at the time, he nods carelessly, just wanting to come already._

**_"Please..I want to come so bad.."_ ** _he begs desperately on last time before the blond rams his dick inside of him one last time before he comes inside of him, filling him to the brim. And at the same time, Daniel comes too, granting his wish._

_He slowly and carefully pulls out of him while also trying to keep fluids inside of him, whe he successfully does so, they both commend Daniel for being a good boy for them both._


End file.
